Ugly Me
by vickykun
Summary: Kio está passando por um momento muito difícil. Será que Soubi conseguirá lidar com isso? Kio X Soubi


**Autor: Vicky****  
****Título: Ugly Me**

**Gênero:** Romance/Angst/Drama  
**Estado:** Concluído  
**Personagens: Kio X Soubi**  
**Par:** Kio X Soubi

**Resumo: Kio está passando por um momento muito difícil. Será que Soubi conseguirá lidar com isso?**

* * *

**AVISO:** Essa fic fala sobre um problema sério e real que ainda atinge muitas pessoas. Leiam com muita atenção! e o tema é pesado!!  
p.s: não posso falar do que ,pois se não estrago a surpresa

* * *

Numa terça-feira,Soubi voltava do supermercado com algumas compras da semana.  
ele sabia que Kio não iria descer para ajudar,então ele mesmo leva as compras até a dispensa e as organiza em seus devidos lugares.  
Após arrumar tudo na cozinha,o loiro sobe as escadas e vê que a porta do quarto estava fechada. Lentamente ele se aproxima e abre a porta, vendo que Kio olhando fixamente para o espelho do quarto. O menor percebe que está sendo observado e pára e se olhar.  
- Kio?  
- Oi amor.  
- Eu já fiz as compras da semana e agora vou fazer o almoço. Quer tomar um banho?  
- Está bem. Eu já vou.  
- Eu vou com você.  
- NÃO!Ahn... Quero dizer... Não precisa amor. Vai lá  
- Certo... Não demore então.  
Kio espera Soubi sair do quarto e vai até o banheiro, fechando a porta logo após. Ele abre a torneira e se despe, entrando em seguida no Box. A água escorria sobre seu corpo, enquanto ele passava as mãos nos cabelos e os lavava." estou gordo demais. "- pensa Kio no chuveiro.  
Depois de um tempo ele termina o banho e desce as escadas,indo atrás de Soubi, que estava na cozinha fazendo o almoço.  
- Oi amor. Agora estou cheiroso e limpinho.  
- Eu percebi. Hehehe...  
- O que tem de almoço?  
- Sukiyaki! O seu favorito.  
- Não estou com muita fome...  
- Nossa Kio! Não me fale uma coisa dessas! Eu comprei tudo com tanto carinho para fazer o seu sukiyaki!  
- Desculpa amor. Não fique chateado. Vamos comer então.  
- Tá. Já está quase pronto.  
- Que bom...  
- Amor... Você está muito pálido esses dias... Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Não. Impressão sua. Eu sou assim mesmo.  
Kio sorri amarelo, percebendo que não havia convencido Soubi.  
- Está pronto. Pegue os pratos e coloque na mesa com os talheres, certo?  
- Ok.  
O menor vai até o armário, pegando os pratos e talheres. Logo depois ele os coloca á mesa e se senta.  
- Obrigado amor.  
- Soubi...  
- O que foi?  
- Você me ama?  
- Claro que sim, bobo.  
- Do jeito que eu sou?  
- Do jeitinho que você é.  
- Está bem.  
Os dois servem seus pratos e começam a almoçar. Kio come um pedaço de carne e toma um gole de sopa.  
- Está gostoso?  
- Já terminei. Obrigado pelo sukiyaki, amor.  
- Mas... Você nem sequer tocou direito na comida!  
- Já estou satisfeito. Obrigado pelo almoço. Vou escovar os dentes.  
Kio deixa sua louça na cozinha e sobe até o quarto. Quando viu que estava sozinho se fechou no banheiro e pegou sua escova. Ele se olha no espelho e uma fina lágrima cai em seu rosto. Calmamente ele vai introduzindo o cabo de sua escova em sua garganta. Depois de um tempo ele começa a sentir a comida voltar, lhe dando um refluxo. Quando acaba, escova seus dentes e sai do banheiro ainda mais pálido que o normal, descendo as escadas até a sala.  
- Amor, estou saindo. Volto já, ok?  
- Está bem então. - Responde Soubi, já acendendo um cigarro.  
- Ahm. Nada de cigarro dentro de casa.  
-Estraga prazeres... Não volte tarde.  
O loiro apaga seu cigarro á contra gosto e sobe até seu quarto para descansar. Ele se deita na cama e pega o travesseiro de Kio.  
" O que é isso?"-pensa Soubi ao ver que havia uma barra de chocolate escondido no travesseiro do menor.  
" Por que ele esconderia uma barra de chocolate?"  
Soubi acha melhor esquecer e cai no sono. O menor volta depois de duas horas, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele Vê que Soubi não estava na sala e sobe as escadas até o quarto, percebendo que o loiro dormia tranquilamente.  
- Soubi!!  
O maior acorda assustado ao ver os olhos de sue amante totalmente marejados.  
- O que foi?? Kio?  
- Amor... Você me acha bonito?  
- Sim, claro.  
- E acha que eu sou magro?  
- Mais magro impossível.  
- Você está mentindo! Você não me ama mais porque sou gordo. As pessoas têm nojo de mim!  
- Que história é essa Kio? Eu não estou gostando disso, hein?  
- Não se preocupe amor. Eu vou ficar mais bonito para você.  
- Pare com isso! Você está me assustando!  
Dessa vez Soubi ficara nervoso, segurando os braços de Kio com força.  
- Você não entende, não é?  
- Me perdoe então...  
-Está bem Soubi. Vou até a academia e já volto.  
- Tá. Mas não volte tarde.  
Kio vai até a porta e parte sem nem olhar para o loiro atrás. Ele chega rapidamente á academia que era só uma quadra depois. O treinador já estava lá. Sorridente Kio entra na academia e se depara com um reinador frio e com cenho franzido.  
- Oi treinador!  
- Kio... Vá embora. Não vou mais te dar exercícios para emagrecer! Você já está muito magro! Se fosse para ganhar massa muscular tudo bem... Mas você quer o contrário!  
- Mas... Mas...  
- Você não pode mais vir até aqui.  
o loirinho começa a chorar ,correndo de volta para sua casa. Ao abrir a porta, seu coração começa a disparar.  
Soubi beijava uma garota que parecia ter 17 anos no máximo. Os dois de beijavam com paixão.  
- Soubi...  
Kio sussurra para si mesmo. Queria gritar, espernear, mas não podia. Ele apenas se calou e seguiu até a rua novamente.  
Ele já sabia para onde deveria ir,andando algumas quadras até chegar a um parquinho bem antigo. Lá havia apenas um menino que brincava solitário no escorregador. O loiro se aproxima do balanço e se senta. Começando a balançar devagar. Finas lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto e mais uma vez aqueles pensamentos lhe veem a cabeça.  
" Estou gordo... Por isso ele me trocou. Ela é bem mais bonita que eu..."  
Num repente Kio se assusta ao sentir alguém tocar-lhe as mãos. Era o menino do escorregador.  
- Ne... Ne... Tio! Porque está triste?  
- Não é nada, fofinho...  
- O tio Parece triste. Alguma coisa aconteceu?]  
Kio não conseguiria mentir para o garoto. Os olhos dele eram de um azul muito limpo e claro como o céu.  
- Sim... Sabe? Quando eu tinha a sua idade... Eu costumava brincar sozinho aqui...  
- Você era sozinho tio??  
- Sim. Sempre fui muito sozinho... Mas um dia... Nessa mesma balança eu conheci um menino.  
- Mesmo, tio?  
- É verdade... E nós viramos melhores amigos naquele dia.  
- Que legal tio! Mas ainda não entendi porque o tio está triste.  
- Porque eu sou feio. Eu tento sempre ficar bonito... Para a pessoa que eu amo... Mas ela nunca dá valor.  
- Mas o tio é muito bonito.  
- Obrigado, pequenino. Mas acontece que hoje eu vi a pessoa que eu amo... Com outra pessoa...  
- Mas o tio perguntou os motivos da pessoa antes de julgar?  
- Na verdade não... Eu saí correndo.  
- Isso é muito triste...  
- Eu sei.  
O garoto se aproxima de Kio e lhe sussurra aos ouvidos:  
" Fale com ele. Eu sei que ele vai te ouvir..."  
E num repente o menino vai embora todo alegre. Kio sorri ao ver o menino que o fizera parar para pensar. Ele volta para a sua casa e vê que Soubi andava de um lado para o outro, totalmente desesperado. Ao ver o menor,Soubi corre e o abraça,começando a chorar.  
- Onde você estava?? Já passam das 8 horas!  
- Bebê... Eu estava... Na academia mais cedo... E quando voltei... Vi você e uma menina...  
- Ah não! Você viu aquilo? Amor! Me perdoe! Não foi minha culpa! Ela veio me agarrando! Eu só ia entregar algumas tintas para ela...  
- Tem certeza?  
- Absoluta! Acredite em mim.  
- Amor preciso falar com você... É muito sério...  
- Fale.  
- Eu... Eu estou com um problema muito sério. No começo eu pensei que ia passar. Mas no fim acabou piorando.  
- O que houve?  
- Eu... Eu... Eu tenho... Bulimia.  
- O que??  
- Bulimia, amor... Eu tenho...  
- Há quanto tempo?  
- Mais ou menos a um ano...  
- E.. E porque nunca me falou? Você quer me matar? Se você morresse, eu morreria!  
- Me perdoa... Eu só... Queria ficar mais bonito para você...  
- Amor! Você já é perfeito para mim. Exatamente do jeito que é.  
- Eu quero te pedir um favor.  
- Qualquer coisa.  
- Me interne.  
- Como assim?  
- Me interne. Eu preciso de acompanhamento médico. Eu tenho que voltar ao que era antes. Estou muito fraco.  
- Amor... Olha a que ponto você chegou...  
Soubi começa a chorar mais uma vez,abraçando Kio com força.  
- Me interne. Eu preciso de um acompanhamento. Por favor, eu imploro!  
- Eu... Eu... Está bem. Eu vou... Ligar para aquela clínica que tem aqui perto.  
- Tá... Obrigado amor...  
O maior ainda tremia com o choque de ter recebido aquela notícia. Só de pensar que poderia perder seu Kio já fazia seu coração falhar uma batida.  
Ele disca o número da clínica e marca a consulta para o menor.  
No mesmo dia,Kio já arrumara sua malas e estava pronto para partir até a clínica.  
- Eu te amo...  
Diz Soubi beijando os lábios do menor.  
- Eu também te amo... Volto em uma semana... Venha me visitar...  
- Eu vou...  
Os dois se abraçam com carinho e finalmente Kio vai embora. Chegando á clínica ele aguarda ser chamado pelo psiquiatra.  
- Senhor Kaidou Kio? Pode entrar.  
Kio se aproxima do consultório e entre. O doutor parecia ser bem muito bom.  
- Olá Kio. Sente-se.  
O loiro obedece e cruza suas pernas. O doutor o analisa de cima a baixo.  
- Olá doutor.  
- O que aconteceu?  
- Ah. Doutor... É que eu...  
- Você é gordo!  
- Sim...  
- As pessoas têm nojo de você!  
- Sim doutor! Isso mesmo!  
- Se você comer vai virar uma baleia!  
- Isso mesmo doutor!  
- Você quer mudar?  
- Quero doutor! Por favor! Eu faço tudo o que o senhor quiser! Eu estou muito fraco!  
- Ótimo. Porque quem tem o poder de mudar é você mesmo. Pegue essa chave aqui e escolha um quarto da clínica. Fique á vontade. Quando achar que já não precisa mais do tratamento, estará livre para ir embora.  
- Certo... Obrigado senhor.  
- Não há de que.  
Kio anda pelos corredores e vai até o número da chave. O quarto era enorme, apenas para uma pessoa. Lá tinha T.V e telefone, além de uma cama muito grande. O menor se senta na cama e arruma suas coisas. Teria que se acostumar a ficar naquele quarto por uma semana. Mas ele o faria. Tudo para voltar a ser o que era e para voltar logo para Soubi.  
O primeiro passo para compreender, é aceitar. E logo depois você verá que tudo a sua volta vai melhorar.

FIM

* * *

By Vicky

Mais uma das minhas Kiosou´s

agora com um assunto muito sério. Espero que muitas pessoas que passma por isso tentem entender que isso é errado e que elas tem uma chance de melhorar.

Enfim fic a minha dica

Jya


End file.
